Trust Is only Givin Ones
by Deidarakiller
Summary: Temari wants to become stronger by training in the leaf but the Akatsuki send someone to get to become friends. Shikamaru doesn't trust him because how badly he beat up Sassuke... who is it
1. Who is the Spy

Fully summary: Temari moves to the leaf village after her and her brothers save Matsuri because she wants to get stronger in the leaf village but someone is watching her closely.

* * *

Temari just had got home and she decided to take a shower because she had just finished training with Guy's team. She undressed and got in the hot shower to start washing. Temari was starting to miss her village and the food from their, the leaf really had no spicy foods too eat at all. She washed her hair that had got long and was now down her back _thanks to Ino._ Temari got dressed and went to the kitchen to get a snack. She laid down on the couch and went to sleep.

* * *

Outside the village

"so is she in the leaf or not Itachi?" " she is in there don't worry, but who will we send to spy on her and get her trust?" Why don't we make blondie do it since he has not been seen by sand or leaf yet" " O.K., someone go find him and tell him his mission, and he better start tomorrow got it" Yes Sir. Two hours later

Deidara there you are, you have a mission that could take a very long time. Why me un. Because no one nose you yet. Listen and I will tell you what you have to do O.K. yeah hmm. We sent you information to the village, that you are 6'1, 112lbs, Anbu rank, and is an only child. Now all you have to do is put on the leaf headband and get the trust of Temari Subaku, you leave tonight to be there by midday, good luck Deidara.

* * *

Back at the leaf

Tsunade how old is this boy any way? Oh he is he is 17 why. Well it says that he was made Anbu captain at the age of 13 just like Itachi and I…. Don't worry Shizune I have someone ready to walk his every move and tell me if he is hitting something from us.

In the morning

Well hello what is your kid? My name is Deidara Tashiso and I am the new guy around here un. Nice to meet you Deidara, I will escort you to were you will be staying and then to Lady Fifth. Thanks un.

In Tsunade's office

Naruto: come one grandma just let me have a better mission please

Tsunade: Naruto we are not here for a mission, but this very important, that is why Temari, Kakashi, and Anko are here as well.

Tsunade: come in please

Ino: who is that guy he looks…good… I mean he… forget it.

Neji: he has a look of chakra for genin

Anko: he is not a genin, he is and Anbu

All the genin: What !1 but he look like the same age as Temari

Tsunade: he is one year older than her, now if you all would shut up, he probably thinks that we are all crazy. I am Tsunade the leader of this village and I will let you introduce your self.

Deidara: I'm Deidara Tashiso and it nice to meet you hmm _idiots. _Naruto: how tall are you anyway your taller than Tsunade ?

Deidara: I am only 6'1 yeah. Everyone: 6'1 but that can't be your so young.

Deidara: well most of my friends are taller than me really _Hidan, Kisame, Kazku, Zetsu, Pein, and Konan_ hmm. Tsunade: well Deidara I hope your home is to your liking and we made sure that it was full of clay just for you. Thank you yeah, but um I am kind of hungry is there any thing what you think would good hmm. Naruto: you should go with us to get some ramen, that way we could get to know each other better. Great idea un, I will meet you there.

* * *

The only people left in the room was Tsunade Shizune Kakashi Anko Temari Shikamaru and Deidara.

Temari: nice to meet you Deidara, I herd a lot about you and I must says you are very unpredictable. Well thank you for your deduction but I like to live as if there is no tomorrow and have fun every way, but that is ninja way, to live life to the fullest and have no regrets yeah. Very different ninja way most but your file did says that you very energetic so I hope training with a team of fast people will do good for your training, and later today I want you to show us your talent by sparing with Sasuke O.K. Deidara: Sasuke Uchiha well I fought Itachi years but sadly lost the fight and most of my ego but if I beat Sasuke it's like never losing to his brother hmm. When did you fight Itachi Deidara? I fought his on my first mission as Anbu captain but I will beat Sasuke after I eat un. O.K. Shikamaru and Temari show Deidara how to get to the ramen shop please.

At the Ramen shop

* * *

Naruto: hey your names Deidara right well I bet you that you can't eat more ramen then me and Choji. Deidara smirks: oh really you think I can't beat you than bring it on hmm. Choji: give us each 40 bowls of ramen first one to finish is the champion of eating.

Five minutes later

* * *

Deidara was one his last bowl Naruto and Choji were on there 26 bowl. Ones Deidara finished he smirked then said in his real deep sexy voice, "looks like I am the champ but I already knew I would win, so were is Sasuke hmm. Shikamaru: don't you want to sleep first before your fight with Sasuke? Deidara. No I want to fight him now so were is he yeah. He is at home but he will be at the stadium in a few minutes. O.K. then lets go hmm the faster I beat Uchiha the quicker I get my ego back yeah, said Deidara while walk to the center of the village.

Next Time: Deidara VS. Sasuke

Sasuke uses his eyes but Deidara is not effected what can Sasuke do to beat someone his brother beat.

Please review


	2. The first problem

**At the arena **

Sasuke was standing in the middle with a smirk on his face and he said, " Hey your Deidara right, well there is no way you can beat me because I have the sharingan and there is no way that I can lose." " Are you sure about that hmm.", said Deidara know behind Sasuke. How did you get there so fast? Oh you lots of training un. Tsunade: This is match, that means its not over till the opponent is knocked out or I stop the match, know you may begin. Sasuke: you are going to lose.

* * *

Deidara: I wonder what Itachi would say to get you to yell hmm, oh how about this un. Same voice as Itachi: foolish little brother, you can't kill me, you don't have enough hate yet, but I will let you try an kill Deidara because I beat him years ago and if you can't do the same you should give up and run…hmm. Sasuke: I will kill you Deidara so I can be at the same level as my brother.

* * *

Sasuke charged at Deidara but got punched in the stomach and then kneed in the face. Deidara: I thought you were Itachi' s brother but this fight is so boring maybe I should take to the sky and have so fun with my clay. Deidara took some clay out of his bag and put it in his hand mouth and waited then he turned it into a bird. He made it bigger and jumped on it and looked down at Sasuke. " Uchiha you lose. kastu! Bomb dust was ever where but out of no where Sasuke punched Deidara right in the face. Deidara hit the ground on his back but before he could get up Sasuke kneed him in the rib with made one of them crack. Deidara got up with blood down his mouth. " O.K. Uchiha now you have made me mad un… I will use something that I was saving for the next time I meet Itachi but I will test it out on you yeah.

* * *

Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan hmm. Naruto: how fuck does he have that he is not an Uchiha. Kakashi: maybe he had his eyes transferred when he was younger, no then his eyes wound not be Blue. Deidara moved so fast no one saw his and he punched and kicked Sasuke so much Sasuke could not stand up. Deidara: oh Uchiha we are not done yet. He did some hand signs Fire Style: great fire ball jutsu. It hit Sasuke and he couldn't get out because of the rock wall he made. Naruto jumped up and ran to help Sasuke but he stopped when he looked into Deidara's Sharingan and saw hate in his eyes and that he really wanted to kill Sasuke. Naruto: I don't how strong you are I won't let you kill Sasuke. Deidara: so you came down here to stop me by yourself hmm how sad un. Out of no where water got rid of the fire, and two people that Naruto had seen before where staring at Deidara with killing intent. Kisame: Deidara who do you think you are trying to kill Itachi's little brother, when you know he is the only who can kill him. Itachi: long time no see Deidara Tashiso, how has it been going, and where did you get that sharingan from anyway?

* * *

Deidara: After the Third Great war was over I was given eyes from killed Uchiha's to do some experiments on. The Sharingan of two people are in me but I never knew till we fought Itachi, you helped me unlock the sharingan, and did the rest myself un. Kisame: well Deidara if you think your so good why don't you fight Itachi right now? Itachi: we can't fight here and we don't have time. Deidara just don't kill my brother that is my job, oh and I can't wait to fight you again bye. Deidara's eyes turned back to normal and then he smiled like nothing happened. Anko: lady Tsunade he is very dangerous to have around Sasuke, and I think it would be best to keep an eye on him.

Please review.


End file.
